Stewie vs Brian,Lois and the Fatman
by dndanny
Summary: Stewie has constructed a new hi-tec weapon and is going to use it to fainally kill Lois. Can Brian stop him? Can Lois stop him? Can Chris stop the evil monkey in his closet?
1. The weapon

**A/N: This story has taken me a long time to even think of let alone write it's also my first fanfic so here goes… **

"Yes! Finally the machine is ready, victory is mine!" Stewie chucked to himself.

"This laser mark 3 designating radiation gun will destroy that bitch once and for all. But first let's do a little test run, with the dog out of the way no one can stop me! NO ONE!!"

"Stewie time for bed" Lois called into his room.

"BLAST!"

"Stewie put your toy down you can play in the morning, why don't you get Rupert and I'll put you to bed? Lois droned as she walked into his room and put Rupert on his bed.

Stewie backed away as if Lois was going to pull out a knife and slit his throat.

"Why don't you jump off a cliff bitch!"

"Now now Stewie there's no need to speak like that it's not nice." Snapped Lois as she grabbed his laser gun and put it on a high shelf.

She then picked up Stewie and put him in his bed.

"Goodnight my little angle."

" The day will come when you're a little angle Lois. You the dog the fatman everyone, when I rule the world that day will come soon enough." Stewie muttered under his breath.

Outside his door Brian had heard everything, he quickly made a plan to try and stop Stewie killing him and Lois. But for the first time in his doggy life Brian was scared-terrified of Stewie even, because Brain knew the real Stewie that Lois didn't know…

**A/N: What will happen in the next chapter only I know and the evil monkey in my closet. Feedback would be much appreciated.**


	2. 007746221

**A/N: Ok here goes with the second chapter.**

Stewie paced up and down the garden, pondering his plan of action.

He couldn't just go ahead and kill Brian there and then. He would be expecting that, and Lois would know for sure that he had done it. There had to be some other way, Stewie thought to himself.

Turing to the window he caught Brian looking at him from the corner of his eye.

"DAMM, he's on to me! Stewie shouted as he dived out of view of Brian's gaze.

Brian in turn heard Stewie and ran for cover expecting a giant hole in the wall to appear, and for Stewie to jump in and kill him.

Stewie ran up to his room barricaded the door and ran over to his toy box. He entered the access code onto the pat that had appeared in the wall, 007746221.

Half the wall slid to one side revealing two large metal doors that also slid open to reveal rows upon rows of guns bombs knives and many other weapons.

He took an ak-47, M16, two time bombs, ten grenades and a mini bazooka.

Then he walked back into his bedroom closing the doors behind him.

"Pad pad"

The footsteps of the dog were getting closer he reached for his laser mark 3 designating radiation gun **(Let's call it a LM3DRG for short.) **But the footsteps were too near though. There was a sound at the door as Brian tried to open it.

"Stewie we need to talk." Called Brian's voice.

"We will see who does the talking," Stewie sniggered.

"RATTA RATTA RATTA TAT!" Stewie fired his whole round of ak-47 through the door.

Silence.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER ohhhhhhhhhhhh**


	3. An argument with god

**A/N: My longest chapter so far. Done when I had just got out of bed.**

Brian was trying to crawl away when Stewie opened the door.

He had been shot five times in the chest and twice in the leg.

"God," Stewie laughed. "It looks like someone has sot you. Ha ha ha ha haaaaa."

"You bastard! You freaking bastard." Brian screamed at Stewie.

"BRIAN! There is no cause for that language." Stewie calmly said to him. "Now you will die." Stewie pointed his pistol at Brian's head. "Farewell good friend."

"Hey! What the hell are you two doing?" Peter shouted as he came up the stairs, "You're spoiling batman!"

"Stay out of this Fatman." Stewie shouted back to him.

"Shut up kid, I wanna know what the hell is going on here. Is it some kinda party? If this is a party I'm joining in!" Peter demanded.

"Peter you idiot Stewie's trying to kill me you retard!" Brian shouted back to him, "HELP ME!"

"Killing people eh." Peter muttered to himself. "That sounds like a boring party tell me when you think of something more fun. I have to get back to watching batman. See ya later Brian, oh and have fun with Stewie.

"Peter you've missed batman while you were shouting up there." Lois said to him as he sat back down on the couch.

"Wwwhhhaaattt. Peter stuttered, "I've missed batman?"

"Yes" Lois said.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Damm you god damm you, its all your fault!"

In Heaven:

"Wow wow wow. I'm not like the god of TV, just the earth. Well I was the god of TV until those morons at FOX took over. If I had my way your show would have been cancelled by now."

Back on Earth:

"Hold on a minute that's a bit severe isn't it? I mean this is one of the most popular shows on FOX." Peter called up into the sky.

In Heaven:

"Well sorry, just voicing my opium."

Back on Earth:

"You better be sorry." Peter muttered under his breath.

In Heaven:

"What was that?"

Back on Earth:

"Nothing."

In Heaven:

"I thought so."

Back on Earth:

"Have you finished you're bloody conversation with god Fatman." Stewie shouted down to Peter.

"Yes Stewie." Peter called back up.

"Now Brian you will die."

"BANG!"

Brian Griffin was dead.

Or was he?

**A/N: Dn dun derrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**


End file.
